narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leafy Mountains Emerge
:Sigma roamed through the lands, and which today, he found himself in the Land of Fire's Konohagakure. His long hair blew west, in the direction in which the wind blew. His random sprout of height began to fit him just finely, as he began to look like his grandfather each and everyday. With his clans crest on the back of the outfit he'd been wearing. On top of the outfit, was the war attire in which Madara where, to be exact it was crimson in color. On his shoulder sat a eagle. "Spirit today is a beautiful day ain't it?" Sigma asked as he patted his eagle with two fingers. The young kunoichi, Kurai Kachuu, yawned as she was taking a stroll around Konohagakure, finding herself with really nothing to do for the time being. She had her day off today from the usual ANBU activities and she had done her training a bit earlier that morning and wasn't planning to do more until later. Really, nothing new had seemed to be going on recently in the Hidden Leaf Village which was making things kinda boring in Kurai's eyes. She was almost tempted to ask the Hokage to give her an easy mission, even if it was manual labor. Deciding it might be the only other option at this point the young woman began making her way towards the Hokage's Office Building before someone quite new caught her attention. She had never seen Sigma before within the village and his appearance almost made him like a second Madara which made her pause for a moment, having blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But indeed she wasn't, the man definitely could call himself the name of the infamous Uchiha and she might have believed it. Though Kurai doubted this was the case as she decided to approach, "Something tells me your new in the village."She spoke up as she approached Sigma and his eagle which he named Spirit. Sigma turned around, as he noticed the kunoichi approach him. "In heritage, I'm not new. Nor joining." Sigma stated to the kunoichi, who had seemingly caught his attention. "The name's Sigma. And yours?" Sigma asked reaching his bumped fist out to match hers. This was Sigma usually personality. He was always generous, wanting to meet people who'd even flick and destroy him. "Well then, I better rephrase this. You seem like a new face in town." Kurai said with a chuckle, reaching her hand out to shake his in greeting. "Though whether your new or not Sigma it's nice to meet you, my name is Kurai Kachuu." She introduced herself, before she let her hand fall back at her side, her attire being nothing really significant. She wore a plan dark brown short sleeve shirt with crimson swirl markings along different parts of it, khaki pants and wrist bands, low heel sandals, and knee mesh armor and elbow guards. "So, what brings you all the way here to Konoha?"She asked curiously. Sigma closely observed the kunoichi, and by her ενέργεια (energy), Sigma could find the Uzumaki heritage. "Traveling! I finally get a day off, and decided to spend it by myself. Seeing as to my daughter left a while ago." Sigma placed his head towards the skies, as he watched another eagle fly by. Still looking into the sky he says "Iris was my love, my little princess if anything..It gets lonely dancing alone." Sigma saying of "dancing" was apart of his personality in which he inherited from his grandfather. "Ya, know?" Kurai watched Sigma in return, not aware he knew of him discovering her Uzumaki heritage in which she had been hiding since her times as a genin. A smile came to her face as she listened to the man, "Trust me, a day off can sometimes be a good thing. In fact, I'm currently on my own day off since been running myself a little ragged with missions so seemed like a good time to take the day to try and relax." She said as her mismatched eyes looked to the sky, following the eagle's movements while she listened more to what Sigma said before turning her gaze back to him. "Sometimes it can, but can only imagine more so if your a parent." She said with a slight nod. When she thought about it she had found today to have become boring since she had no one around to really talk with or anything, so she could understand Sigma's predicament, maybe. "My parenting is rough...I have three kids..." Sigma then began thinking of his wife. And Spirit banged him on his head. "Yeah, and I haven't seen my wife in months...I wonder if she's okay..." He then looked over at Kurai, who for a short period of time, had caught his attention thought in a different manner. He began to think, "Ryūko is a nineteen, and she looks at least close hm....." Sigma then gazed at her with the largest smile on his face, he then turned his back towards her revealing his Uchiha Clan crest on his back. Still turned around he states. "There isn't by a chance that you aren't seeing anyone are you? I mean I'm only asking so if you are just disregard me." He then chuckled.. "Well some parents can be rough Sigma, I doubt your the first or you'll be the last." Kurai chuckled, knowing there had been times when her own father had been somewhat rough from time to time when he raised her but likely not on the same level as Sigma since he seemed the type who was likely to give some tough love now and again. Though she smiled a bit when hearing how he seemed to be missing his wife, "I'm sure she's alright Sigma, you'll see her sooner or later."She stated, trying to be of some assurance but didn't know if this would be true. Heck, she didn't even know much about Sigma to begin with. Once Sigma turned however, she was surprised to see the Uchiha Clan symbol, knowing there weren't too many Uchiha around anymore. Even in Konoha, there was few that she could have guessed right now. "So your an Uchiha, wasn't expecting that."She chuckled, but a soft laugh escaped her when he asked if she was seeing anyone. "No Sigma, I am single, why do you ask?" "Keep the Uchiha thing between, you and me....Or we'll have to tango." Sigma stated, referring to "tango" as fighting. "Ah, well I have a son...Who, pretty much hasn't been shown a good time. You get where i'm going, right?" "You don't have anything to worry about, your secret is safe with me." Kurai assured him, guessing there was a reason he was hiding it but didn't pry. It really was no different from her hiding her Uzumaki heritage, mostly for the fact she feared what could happen if she did, a fear that ran deep in her father's side. Though she raised an eye brow when Sigma talked of his son, "I think I do Sigma. Do you mean he hasn't really had anyone there for him?"She asked, not quite understanding. "Well....no. See, Ryūko, repulses all the women by committing to training. Which I don't know where he gets that from, because I love them all! What he needs is someone, who say "Listen up dammit! Put down the blade, and lets go."." Sigma stated, as he watched his hair sway the other way, and Spirit flew to his other shoulder. "Now are you on board?" A chuckled escaped Kurai as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Hate to break it to you Sigma but I kinda am the same way myself. Training is somewhat my life and usually it's rare for me to not be training non-stop, today is just one of those days and that I happen to come across you."She explained to him knowing this might end up backfiring if she went. And looking back briefly at the village she weighed her options of the day but knew she wasn't really needed that day and it was her day off from working with the ANBU. "Hm, but yea, sure I'm on board. Not doing anything else so can give it a shot."She said, looking back towards Sigma and his eagle, Spirit. Sigma eased closer to Kurai..and whispered to her... "Grab my shoulder." He insisted. Hearing his insistence Kurai nodded as she reached up and rested her hand on his free shoulder, wondering what they were about to do. She had heard rumors of the powers an Uchiha could do but not all of them could so it made her wonder a little despite these rumors. Sigma placed his hands on his forehead. "See, I've taken the Body Flicker Technique to another level, by finding the chakra of someone i've already smelt before, then I can easily transport myself there." In a flash Sigma landed home, to a mansion. They were immediately introduced by their butler and his bounty Rei Kyoushu. Kurai blinked with surprised, guessing this guy had done quite a bit of training himself in his life time but she only nodded before they were suddenly gone. Before she had even blinked they had arrived at a mansion, making Kurai's jaw drop a little before she realized others were there and quickly bowed her head in greeting, "Makes my Swift Release look like nothing."She remarked softly, not quite knowing what to say to all this. "Swift Release you say?" Sigma began to gain interest. Suddenly a little girl came running down stairs and jumped onto his neck. "Papa pap! Look at what I can do." She placed her hand out and a crystal sat there. "Alright honey!" He shouted excitedly. "Now where is Ryūko?" He asked. "Who? Bubby? He's upstairs. She then pulled out a blade, and poked Kurai. "Is that his girlfriend!" She asked. Natsu then bowed to Sigma "Sorry my Lord, Iris is a bit Hyper." He then turned to Kurai. "You as well, Miss.Iris is usually well mannered." Kurai nodded slightly, "One of my kekkei genkai Sigma,"She told him before she watched as a young girl came running out, smiling a bit as she thought this might be his daughter. Though she rubbed her arm and chuckled, waving a hand, "It's quite alright, young kids can be that way. And so you can create crystal, Iris is it?"Kurai said as she grined as she held out her hand as a thin sheet of crystal covered it and she turned it slightly to reveal the red to brown crystal. "So can I."She spoke, blushing a little as she remembered what Iris said. Well she wasn't quite expecting that but again she knew how young kids could get and chuckled sheepishly, "And no just a friend young one, least hopefully."She said, not knowing what to expect when she would meet Ryūko. Ran over to the leg of Sigma, "Oh oh papa! I like her!" She shouted aloud, as her father watched Ryūko walk down the stairs. When Ryūko made it down, he saw the firm standing, yet cherishing kunoichi. "Um dad." He blushed, "You never said we were having guest." He stated, embarrassed of what he had on, despite him having on his training gear. "Whaddya mean!? I didn't know I'd be meeting someone myself. Beside, go get washed up, you look like...how you look." Sigma stated, his son then turned and rushed up the stairs of the seemingly huge house. As he walked up the stairs him hair swayed and they could see how it disappeared. His hair was a trait from both his parents and grandparents. "Now as he goes up, how about you take a seat?" Sigma offered pointing to any chair in the living room. Natsu then approached her. "Is there anything you'd like to drink?" He asked kneeling. "Stop Natsu, before you creep her out!" Sigma exclaimed to his butler. "I'm sorry sir, but we have a contract...And I cannot break it." He said, he then lifted his head. "And if I recall, you where the one who said I was the only normal one in this house." Natsu responded. Sigma did everything he could to hold the laugh in. Kurai smiled when seeing Iris seemed quite excited after showing her use of Crystal Release, the sheet of armor disappearing from her arm. But it was at that moment she noticed someone else coming causing her to glance towards the stairs to see a young man at least her age or close to it. She had to admit he was a rather handsome fellow but judging by his blushing and who she now figured was Sigma's son Ryūko he was quite embarrassed about simply wearing training gear. Though she wanted to comment it was no big deal he was gone before anything else could be said making Kurai blink slightly before Sigma's voice caught her attention. "No thanks Sigma, I'm quite alright standing." Kurai assured him with a slight smile before glancing at Natsu, not being really use to someone bowing towards her but chuckled at the exchange, "Some peppermint tea would be fine if you have any. And trust me Sigma, I've seen some creepier things so it's no bother." She said, waving a hand to show she didn't mind in the least. Natsu then stood to his feet, "Yes milady, peppermint tea coming right up." He stated poofing away revealing to just be a clone. Minutes pasted of quiet, and Ryūko walked down stairs wearing a full on suit. "Well damn son, I must say genes run good in this family." Smiling as the watched Natsu disappear it seemed silence fell between them for a while before Kurai once more glanced upstairs when hearing someone return. It turned out to be Ryūko once more, this time the suit seeming to only compliment his looks more and actually making the girl blush slightly, "Well he's not lying there." Kurai thought. Though she now was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't reveal her own heritage since Sigma and his family seemed nice enough, maybe she wouldn't have to worry. A frown frown of thought then showed in her expression, the blush disappearing as the thought of revealing her true origins came to mind. Besides what was the worse that could happen? "Thinking she can hide something from me?" Sigma thought as he turned his attention back to Kurai, signaling Ryūko to sit down. "So Kurai, I don't know how long you were gonna stall, but tell me about your heritage. It must be cool being from that spiraling clan....." Sigma stated as Ryūko took his seat. Natsu then walked into the room; "Uzumaki Clan my lord." He stated with a tray in his hand, he pulled a cup and tea pot from the tray placed it on the table poured tea into the cup for Kurai. "Peppermint tea for milady and Ryūko. And Sigma's favorite.... Natsu placed his hand on the table..."Nothing." Sigma then laugh aloud, "But back as I was saying Kurai." Ryūko then added, "Yes, please." Kurai seemed to freeze when hearing Sigma, glancing at the Uchiha with a surprised look in her mismatched eyes. How the hell had he known about her heritage? She was actually a little lost for words with seeing it was no point in keeping a tight lip anymore but finally forced herself to speak when Natsu returned, "Thank you."She said to Natsu before she sighed and decided she might as well sit down. "I didn't reveal who I was because I'm cautious of what could happen Sigma. True there have been many sayings across the shinobi world of many Uzumaki making a name for themselves but that's not what I want, it's actually something I fear."She confessed as she glanced at them before picking up her cup and sipping a bit of the tea. "Honestly, I'm the only other shinobi who has been in my family since my grandmother on my father's side. I heard of her exploits and it inspired me to become a ninja myself, except without revealing my Uzumaki connection which I discovered when I was a genin."She explained to them before she set her cup down and shrugged. "It's not a matter of stalling more so of trusting." Sigma chuckled, "I figured because your was just as that one kids err umm..." The Natsu stepped in again; " ." "Ah yes! That's his name the nine-tails jinchuriki boy. Shingi's master, rasengan dude. Yeah...it matched his." Ryūko then intervened, "Understanable, trust is always needed." Pointing at his father Ryūko then said, "He was one who wouldn't tell anyone...now he goes around prancing it..which is why he's wanted by every ninja in this world." Ryūko attempted to grab his tea cup accidentally touching Kurai's hand. "I'm so sorry!" Ryūko's face turn as red a fire release technique, as he began to pleade. Kurai chuckled a bit as Sigma seemed to forget a lot of things, least from what she could observe from the man. Nonetheless, it was still kind of funny to watch a man who was supposed to be wanted by every ninja in the world being so forgetful of things in the past. "I do believe Naruto has become the most famous of us all, but I'm sure there are others well on their way to becoming legends in their own right." She said and glanced at Ryūko form his intervention once more chuckling, "I have to admit, be hard to believe that but that's just speaking from the fact I've never seen what your father can do in terms of ninja skills." But as their hands touched the kunoichi blushed deeply as well before looking away with a bit of shyness, "It's alright, Ryūko. Accidents happen."She replied, being almost as red as the natural crimson streaks in her hair. Sigma laughed so loud he almost woke Iris and Honey from their naps. Ryūko then suggest they went out to battle in a four-way battle. "A four-way?" Sigma asked as he scratched his head. "Dad, you're dumber than you look for sure....Natsu of course you doink." Natsu walked into the room, "no i'm fine" though he escorted the three to the back yard, they often used to train. "Well A three-way battle?" Sigma then pulled his Samehada from his side and slammed it to the ground. "Just because she's hear I won't be going anything near easy on you. In-fact i'll take both of you...the first one of you to touch me, the two of you win." Sigma's eye closed shut, and when he opened them his unique crimson-eye was revealed. Sigma then placed chains with shackles around his wrist. He then charged at the two without a trace. "Battle sounds good to me,"Kurai said, smiling a bit as her blush began to disappear and she quickly finished her tea before she stood and followed them outside. But as they stepped out she was shocked at just how big the mansion grounds were, being use to the fact of a simple apartment back in Konohagakure. "This place is definitely going to take getting use to." Kurai thought to herself before she glanced towards where Sigma stood as he drew a rather notorious sword from that of the Mist village. But it only made her grin slightly, seeing the fact this was going to be a rather exciting battle. "Taking it easy? Certainly hope not Sigma, that will just make this boring."She informed him as she took her stance but saw him charging towards them and quickly reacted of using her Swift Release to disappear in a flash to avoid the charge while throwing several kunai as she moved towards his left side as a start up attack. 2 and 1 Ryūko launched towards Sigma, as he noticed the kunai. He then held his hand to his side, and chakra began to emerge and from the roars it was lightning. As he got just a second away from Sigma he shouted, "Chidori!" attempting to slice through him, as well having the kunai pierce him, both the technique and kunai hit Sigma. Though Sigma smiled and a cloud of smoke appeared revealing it was a clone. Appearing right next to Kurai, Sigma captured her in his chains, running further to capture Ryūko. He then threw the two a great distance. "It appears the two of you can dance really well together. But just not a well I can by myself." Sigma then began to flail around, he then threw his chains to the ground. As he did, Ryuko took the chance and threw a unique disk at Sigma. Waiting for Kurai to add on. After being captured and thrown by the chains in which Sigma used Kurai had enough time in the air to correct herself and land on her feet. It was then she noticed the disk that Ryūko was creating and weaved through a few hand seals before she spoke out, "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" She brought her hands forward then to fire a wave of lightning chakra from them and combining it with the disc to have an added effect while more streams of lightning also went towards Sigma. "You really shouldn't get so cocky Sigma,"She added once the attacks were launched. But she had to admit they did seem to compliment each other, especially on the spot of attacking Ryūko's father. "Cocky you say?" Sigma stated as he began to flex, he then dropped his Samehade and pulled his Gunbai from his back. As the disk closed it, Sigma blocked it using the gunbai, as he attempted to fight off the power. "Damn, that's would've been nasty to have been caught by that." He then looked at Kurai and Ryūko. "Uchiha Return" he stated reflecting the attack. "It's over now" Sigma stated as he spread his legs apart. The area around him began to shake, "Ah dammit Kurai! I hope your swift release can keep up with him." His feet then crashed into the ground creating carvings in it. Get ready for my jinchūriki form. . With in a instance, Sigma found himself engulfed in a purple chakra like cloak. With six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette. On his back lies a unique pattern of magatama, one large one, with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it. On the front side of his hands, lied a unique eye on both of his hands. "Get ready" He stated awaiting their next attack. Kurai narrowed her eyes when seeing the ground began to shake, making her swallow slightly as she heard Ryūko, not liking the sound of his words. What exactly was he getting at? That was when she heard the word jinchuriki and her blood ran cold slightly as she would have never suspected Sigma was a host of a tailed beast. Question now was, which beast did he have sealed within him? "I don't know if I can guarantee that, Ryuko." She said, knowing now she'd have to pull out all the stops on this one just to have a chance against the Uchiha. The chakra that came off Sigma was incredible though, making Kurai second guess the decision to agree to this fight. It was her first time facing the likes of a Jinchuriki or someone of high caliber such as Sigma himself. "Just which tailed beast is sealed inside you, Sigma?"She couldn't help asking as she gave a side glance towards Ryuko, "Me and you are gonna have to keep on our toes and think quick with this fight."She added softly to him, her thoughts immediately going to one move in particular that might help when it came to a physical attack. But even then her Crystal Release might not stand up to the power of tailed beast chakra. Sigma could tell by Kurai's aura that her confidence had fallen. "Ever since I've gained the Rinnegan I haven't lost but one battle." Sigma stated, he then went on to answer Kurai's question. "I'm the host of the Yang half of the Shinju, but don't be afraid, I told you all you have to do it touch my face. Even better to make it sweet all you have to do it touch me at all....in this form it's quite inpossible." Ryūko glanced at Sigma. "From his aura drastic increases in strength and it appears from his chakra signature." Ryūko then glanced at here with a smile on his face and eyes were closed, a look Hinata once gave to Naruto. "But don't worr how hard could touching him be?" He stated as threw millions of shuriken. "I see."Kurai had heard much about the famous Shinju, otherwise known as the Ten Tails and the previous form of all the nine tailed beasts. Unfortunately Sigma might be right, with the chakra cloak most of their attacks would be lucky to even reach the man. And she wasn't sure if she could share Ryuko's assurance that they'd have much of a chance. But just standing there thinking about it wouldn't accomplish a thing so she could only nod as she watched him fire the shurikens as she then disappeared once more with her Swift Release while she wove a few hand seals. When she was done though a long red spear-like crystal weapon encased her forearm and extended outwards by several feet, least slightly longer than Kurai's body height. She had at that moment when the lance was done appeared from above Sigma and launched herself towards towards him. She was hoping that with Ryuko's shurikens coming at the older shinobi from a frontal way she could strike him while he was distracted. As the two approached Sigma he instantly vanished, standing near Natsu. "Hahaha Natsu, I'll have fun with this." Sigma then held his hands in front of him when suddenly a orb began to form. "TAILED BEAST BALL!" Sigma shouted launching a the bomb towards the two shinobi. When her spear impacted the ground Kurai immediately let the crystal shatter to pieces before she landed on her feet back next to the young Uchiha. Alright, so maybe Sigma had her Swift Release beat with the chakra from the Shinju making it all the more challenging. Still though, Kurai felt Sigma was still being cocky and overconfident, which likely might give them a little edge if they used their tactics and strategy correctly. But when seeing the orb form the Konoha kunoichi was quick to react with making a single Ram hand seal, "Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit!"She called out as she created a dome of red and brown crystal, channeling enough of her chakra to make the crystal as durable as possible to protect both her and Ryuko. But she felt the force of the attack collide with the crystal, cracking it slightly. "Ryuko, if you got an attack in mind now would be the time start making it."She said to him, feeling a slight drain from exerting a bit more chakra then she had initially wanted, knowing her chakra control needed work still. She was quite lucky the crystal even held so well at this point, but hardly as the entire dome still had several cracks when it stopped the attack. And after a moment it shattered as well, giving Ryuko the chance to strike while he could. "Perfect." Ryūko then ran from the side of Kurai, and ended up on the side of Sigma. He then punched Sigma in his side, sucking chakra from his cloak. Sigma's eyes grew large, "Since when have you began practicing my Onmyōdō Art?" Sigma stated as he began to gain space. "You know you should pay attention to your children more." Sigma then backed away a bit. Sigma's cloaked then disappeared, suddenly in his hands were white and black colored chakra. "I'll show you two the true art of Onmyodo." Kurai took a moment to recover from the use of her chakra after the dome had gone. With Ryuko taking the chance to go after Sigma it gave her a moment to recover slightly, for even with the life force of the Uzumaki that didn't mean she had the greatest Chakra control. But with the two exchanging words and the cloak going away Kurai disappeared from sight with using her Swift Release as she drew her katana from the sheath across her back and coming from behind the Uchiha as she channeled her Lightning Chakra into the blade. "Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings as well."She stated as she swung her blade towards her back, lightning arching across the blade. Her intention though was only cause some paralysis against Sigma should the blade strike him but it was not a strike to kill, only to leave a shallow wound. Sigma turned around, and with his hand with the black colored chakra in it, he created a portal, in which he passed through. Doing so, would only make the blade hit Ryūko. Though, due to natural instincts, Ryūko held white chakra in his hand, which he then took the chakra from the blade, inorder to protect himself. "Phew, Kurai, we should watch more. Oh, did I add he's a specialist in spacetime ninjutsu? Meaning touching his will still be hard...His speed is still through the roof....the Uchiha for you." Ryūko stated, as Sigma appeared behind him. Those with his Gunbai in hand, he swung a violent wind current towards the two. "Talk less, move more." Sigma stated as he began dancing around. "Or is it because the two of you can't dance anymore. How hard is it to touch me?" Kurai sighed in relief when Ryuko acted quickly, knowing that wouldn't have been the greats outcome for them. "Yes I'm beginning to see that. Seems a common trait among the Uchiha from what I've ever heard."She said as she brought her blade back but grunted as she was blasted off her feet by the sudden swing of the gunbai but quickly returned to her feet. "Well we just need to find the right rhythm is all, though maybe you'll like this little change in tune,"She said as she weaved through a few hand seals before resting a hand on the ground. "Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns."She said as she focused her chakra through the ground before several red to dark brown crystals began to emerge from the ground. But as the technique stated these crystals began to follow in each direction Sigma moved, Kurai focusing her chakra carefully to follow him. "Ryuko, give it another shot."She said, giving him a quick side glance. Sigma channeled chakra into the ground, and began to break down sand, allowing himself to control it. He then create a cloud of sand, in which he jumped on to attempted to dodge the thorns. "Honey uses that technique....easy." Though within a instance, Ryuko appeared behind Sigma right in the air. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" He shouted, as he shot a wall of fire towards Sigma, how was he to escape then? Stopping her flow to the thorns as they shattered Kurai disappeared once more to move below Sigma, weaving three different hand seals before she take a deep breathe, "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!"She then sent out several small blasts of winds that separated into a wide arc should Sigma try to escape those flames. Between Ryuko's attack and her own Kurai doubted the older Uchiha would be able to make it out without getting a scratch on him. "They've managed to get me to this point. Ryūko, you're growing my son." Sigma thought as the two techniques phased through him. "That's it guys you win." Sigma stated lower down to the ground, "You two were great. If only I hadn't had my technique I'd have take serious damage." Stopping her attack when seeing Sigma has phased through it and smiling slightly at hearing his words. "Indeed, if you weren't burned to a crisp that wind would have likely cut you to pieces." She said as she finally relaxed but could feel her entire body felt weaker than earlier, mostly from using up quite a bit of chakra. If she didn't have such high chakra reserves she likely would have passed out as it was. Turning her gaze to the sky then Kurai sighed softly, seeing that the sun had begun to get lower towards the horizon which meant she likely wouldn't be sticking around very long. "As much as I hate to stop this already, I will have to be getting back to Konoha soon. Unfortunately I cannot always stay away for long." Kurai said as she looked towards them, knowing this might become a disappointment but at the same time she couldn't help admitting she was becoming found of this unusual family. Perhaps she'd take the chance to visit them more often despite the distance.